


dead robin and red robin

by kjaiswiomn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tim Drake, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is a brat, Top Jason Todd, first person POV, jason is nineteen, kitten kink but minor, lowkey stockholm syndrome, tim drake is seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjaiswiomn/pseuds/kjaiswiomn
Summary: Tim Drake is captured, and taken to darker side of Gotham city where he meets the Robin he replaces, Jason Todd.Jason can not get over his jealousy and decides to take Tim hostage until he knows what it’s like to feel alone.His plan is to keep him locked away for a year, how long he was dead, but will his relationship with someone he claims to hate so much become something more than the two of them expected?





	1. a good day for revenge

{Jason Todd’s POV}

“Red Robin, huh? Nice name.” I chuckled circling around the boy I had strapped, and beat up in a chair. The boy who took my spot away from me. I was going to figure out why. Why I was abandoned because of this kid.

“Who are you?” he grumbled, spitting out blood. 

“Who am I? Wouldn’t you like to know, kid.” 

“Let. Me. Go.” 

“Not a chance. Maybe I can show you what it feels like...to be replaced so easily.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You really have no idea? I guess the old man didn’t talk about me much. I’m hurt.” 

There was a pause. I could see his gears turning in that small head of his.

“...No...Jason?” The disbelief in his voice was cute, I admit it.

“That’s it. So I guess I was mentioned a couple of times.”

“But...you’re dead.” he mumbled, dumbfounded.

“I think we both can agree it would have been better that way, but here I am.”

“What do you want from me.”

“Your pain. I want to see you rithe and cry. I want to see you at your worst. I want you to know what it feels like!”

“It’s not my fault you fell for something so stupid.” he mumbled. I nearly killed him right there. That very sentence made my blood boil and wonder why Batman would ever want a kid like that in his home. Then again, I lived there once.

“If you want to live, do me a favor and shut the hell up.” I didn’t wait for a response simply because I didn’t want one. One punch, and he was out. He calls himself ‘Robin’ and he can’t even take a single hit.

How...disappointing.


	2. missing robin

{Tim Drake's POV}

God, my head. I can’t see...where am I? 

“Red Robin, huh? Nice name.” A low toned chuckle came from a mans mouth.

“Who are you?” I grumbled, spitting out blood.

“Who am I? Wouldn’t you like to know, kid.” 

I didn’t care to know. I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

“Let. Me. Go.” 

“Not a chance. Maybe I can show you what it feels like… to be replaced so easily.” His tone, why did he sound so hurt.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” I yelled. How will I have any way of knowing what he’s talking about. I can’t even see him. God, this is a waste of my time.

“You really have no idea? I guess the old man didn’t talk about me much. I’m hurt.” 

‘Old man’? I’ve only heard Bruce talk about one person ever calling him that and he was dead. I took his spot… and his name was Jason Todd.

“No, Jason?” 

“That’s it. So I guess I was mentioned a couple of times.”

“But...you’re dead.” 

Or he was. I was for once scared being tied up, and having criminal in front of me. I think this was far more worse than that. He wasn’t just a criminal. I took his spot, and now he’s alive? Bruce wouldn’t eat for days, he saw him die. What was happening.

“I think we both can agree it would have been better that way, but here I am.”

“What do you want from me.” I asked hesitantly.

“Your pain. I want to see you rithe and cry. I want to see you at your worst. I want you to know what it feels like!”

“It’s not my fault you fell for something so stupid.” I couldn’t help but say it, but every time I heard the story of how he died, it made me realize just how reckless he was.

“If you want to live, do me a favor and shut the hell up.” Before I could retaliate, a fist met my face.


	3. what's his motive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to post two chapters every day because mine are relatively short. so enjoy this one, and the upcoming next one.  
> \- kas

{Jason Todd’s POV}

I learned the hard way that people can’t be trusted. Which is why I knocked little birdy out in the first place. Couldn’t risk him knowing where my hideout was. Under the Gotham city police station. The closest thing I could find with technology much like the old mans. 

He looked peaceful while sleeping, oh what a shame I had to wake him up.

“Get up.” I said splashing water on his face. He jumped and glared at me. Nearly kicked me, but his form was slightly off. I could see he was cold the way he was shivering. He looked at me with eyes full of need. I was supposed to bring him torture. I was not supposed to care if he was cold or got sick. 

Dammit.

——————————————————————

“I thought I was supposed to be showing you my pain by now.” He said sarcastically. 

“Don’t push it, kid.” I grumbled throwing a blanket at him. As if the fireplace wasn’t enough. He was slender though, his frame was small underneath that suit. I was once that slender, but coming back to life does a lot to you.

“I have a name.” He said rolling his eyes at me.

“Oh, right. I don’t care.” I grumbled taking off my taking off my alter ego in the other room. It was nice to remind myself that I could actually wear normal clothes. 

“Dick…” He grumbled, making me chuckle.

“Wrong Robin, kid.”

“You know that’s not at all what I meant. My name is Tim. Stop calling me a kid.” Tim growled. 

“What was that? Did you just purr?” 

“What?!”

“Oh sorry, was that meant to be a growl? I think you should practice if you really want to scare me. I’ve been to hell and back. Literally.” I said making him roll his eyes at me.

“What the hell is your motive?” Tim asked pushing the blanket off of his shoulders, still obviously cold.

“To keep you locked away until eventually you get replaced too.” I said bluntly, checking the computer for any signs of crooks. 

“That’s ridiculous. He only replaced you because he thought you were dead.” He retorted.

“I’ll hold you to that, kid.”

“For the love of God, call me kid one more time and I will kick your ass.”

I smirked, laughing softly. “Try me, kitten. You’re in the wrong part of the jungle to be picking fights.”

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” He asked standing up crossing his arms.

“Did you want it to be?” I asked lowly. I was now in his face and he surprisingly didn’t back down. “Here, let me try again. Do anything to piss me off and I’ll make sure when I kill you, you will have no way of coming back from the dead.”

“I’m terrified.” He said sarcastically, while looking me dead in the eyes.

I think we stared at each other for too long considering I wasn’t paying attention to anything else in the room. The one thing that pulled us apart from the staring contest was the computer beeping. 

Finally, a damn lead.

“I have work to do. So, think of this as house arrest.” I said putting an ankle bracelet on him. 

“This is going to stop me? So you’ll know I’m gone, but you won’t know where I am? Smart.”

Damn this kid is smart. Shit um…

“That’s where you’re wrong. Try and take it off or if you leave it will explode, killing you immediately. By all means, try it out.” I said rolling my eyes. Let’s hope he can’t tell when someone is lying or I’m fucked. It seemed to work because he backed down.

“What about clothes, where do I sleep?” He asked sighing. Did he really give up that easily?

“We’ll figure that out later. Help yourself to whatever s in the fridge.” I said, suiting up again. The truth is with him around I completely forgot all about night patrol. He covered himself back in the blanket and sat by the fire, I almost felt bad about leaving him alone. I also didn’t feel a thing.


	4. no way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get interesting here ;))  
> \- kas

{Tim Drake’s POV}

I thought he was stupid, but there was no way of getting this ankle bracelet off without detonating it. A long sigh escaped from my mouth. I guess I have to wait until he gets back, whenever that will be. Let’s see what’s in the fridge.

The hell, all he eats is fast food, why is he in such good shape?! Whatever, this will have to do for now. A burger and some cold fries. Delicious. I already felt like I had been locked in here for an eternity.

As I began eating I remember he didn’t say when he was coming back. God, it was freezing in here. 

I sat next to the fire and ate hopefully gaining some heat. I couldn’t have gotten kidnapped in July or something? I decided to snoop around after eating. If I was staying here for as long as he claimed then I wanted to know where I was staying. He had an impressive computer system that’s for sure. Where was his room? Ah, here it is. One bed? Ugh, great. What are the chances we’re sharing? 

I shivered in disgust thinking about sleeping next to him. I haven’t slept with anyone. Ever. Maybe it would be nice to have someone there- what the hell am I thinking. He’s sleeping on the floor, or I am.

I sighed and sat on the bed. It was fairly comfortable… really comfortable… when’s the last time I’ve gotten a good night's rest…? 

{around 4 a.m.}

I woke up startled. I couldn’t believe I fell asleep, and more importantly, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. A grown man clutching his side, bleeding out, and grunting. The man who captured me and I was supposed to be terrified of, is on his knees in pain.

“What happened to you?” I asked getting out of bed to help him. He pushed me away despite his pain. Idiot. What exactly did he get himself into? He threw off his helmet. His was face bruised. I almost felt bad, well to be completely honest, I did.

I guess that’s what I get for being a hero. Caring about even the bad guys. It’s just that this one used to be good.

“Jason, stop being a stubborn asshole, and let me help.”

“Like hell I would. You shouldn’t even care.” His voice was raspy and his sentences didn’t come out with ease. It was almost like Batman himself was in the room. He was right though, I shouldn’t care. Didn’t stop me from helping.

“Where is your first aid kit.” I asked looking at him as he laid slumped against the wall.

“Up your ass.” He grumbled but his eyes darted to the bathroom. I would have punched him if he wasn’t bleeding out all over the floor. I went to the bathroom grabbing the kit and walking back over to him.

“Move your hand, won’t you?” I asked annoyed, I could have just let him die. Then I would have a better chance of escaping, but like I said, I’m too much of a hero for that. He surprisingly did as he was told, grunting out in pain as I took of his armor. It made me jealous of how fit he was despite all the junk he ate.

He griped as I went about cleaning his wound. “Stop squirming so much.” I told him as I retrieved the medical tape to secure his bandages. “Gosh, you’re such a baby.”

His laugh made me flinch. “Says you...baby bird.” he mumbled. I blushed out of embarrassment and shoved the first aid kit into his chest getting an ‘oof’ out of him. 

“There.” I said crossing my arms. He sighed and looked down at my work.

“Why’d you…” he started off but I didn’t want to answer. I didn’t know the exact reason myself.

“Just”, I paused “I’m a hero. That’s what I do. Don’t get all soft on me. It’s weird.” I said huffing, getting to my feet. “By the way, your sleeping on the floor.” I said getting him to chuckle. “Figured.” He mumbled.

“But, you know, since you’re hurt and all”, gosh why was I acting this way. I didn’t care for most people, but I had a soft spot for people in need. “You can sleep on the bed for a while.”

“Wow, thanks. How sweet of you.” He said laughing amused.

“Shut up and go to bed already. I’m sick of being around you.” I retorted.

He smiled. He smiled for the first time ever and it seemed genuine. Gross.

“You aren’t tired still?”

“I’m not.” I lied.

“You sure?” He asked.

“If you’re asking me to get in bed with you then I am not at all interested.” I said fuming.

“Alright, sweet.” He said getting up and getting into bed, taking up all the space. “Thanks for taking the floor, baby bird.”

That dumb nickname. Who does he think he is? 

“Move over already.” I grumbled as he laughed softly making space for me. I got in and turned away from him. No way I was going to sleep face to face with that dumbass.

“Night, ‘hero’.” He muttered after a while. God, of all things, why did I blush at the things he says? I stayed silent. He wouldn’t get a response out of me. I don’t respond to such dumb remarks.


	5. i don't like him

{Tim Drake's POV}

I have been stuck in here for three weeks now. Three. I’m surprised Batman hasn’t found me yet. Since I had nothing better to do, I usually cleaned. He was a slob; there was take out all over the place. It was disgusting. Thanks to me, it looked a lot better. 

Jason didn’t seem to care about my cleaning because he kept being the slob he was. Staying here wasn’t that bad in all honesty. I hate to admit it. It was just him, he was the problem. It was nice to be alone sometimes, but when he came back from patrol he would roll into bed with me. He was always there in the morning, but never when I fell asleep. Jerk was always taking the blankets so of course I would wake up on him or smushed against him. It was cold in there!

He wasn’t here right now, which gave me more time to snoop around. I did it often when he was gone. He never told me anything about himself, so I didn’t know any weaknesses to go off of. So far I figured out that his dad is/was in jail. He doesn’t talk about family at all. I can’t blame him, mine are dead. 

I looked in drawers and under things until I found a picture frame. It was cracked, but the photo was still in perfect condition. Batman and Robin- no Batman and Jason. He looked happy there. What ever happened to his relationship with him? Could he not go talk to him, or was he really that bad at communicating. 

Tim remembering some of the questionable things that Jason has said:

‘Try me kitten.’  
‘Up your ass.’  
‘Red Robin, huh? Nice name’  
‘Did you want it to be? Here, let me try again. Do anything to piss me off and I’ll make sure when I kill you, you will have no way of coming back from the dead.’

Yeah...he’s not the best with words. He’s defensive and hostile. He likes to tease, which is a pain in the ass. Maybe...he just needs a little push. He just needs to talk to him. Maybe if he wasn’t such a stubborn piece of-

“What. Are you doing?”

Shit. 

“Your back already?” I asked, spinning around to face his hostile gaze. I swallowed the clump of silvia stuck in my throat and hid the picture in the back of my pants.

“Thought you might want ‘real’ dinner.” he said dully as he dropped the bag on the ground. He went shopping for me. Shit.

“Thank you. You seem a little, how do I put this, not like yourself?” I asked, skeptical of how he would respond. Silence. That was more frightening than him yelling. 

He slowly began walking toward me. I moved back until my head hit the wall. He stopped in front of me before squatting to get down to my level. He cocked his head and glared into my eyes. It sent shivers down my spine.

“What’s behind your back, hm?” 

“My hands.” I responded. Too quickly.

“Yeah? What’s in them?” He asked putting a hand on the wall right next to my head. Why was he so close, why? I couldn’t respond, I felt as if my throat was closing up. I didn’t know what to say. He seemed to know because he grabbed my hand with such a harsh grip it got a sound out of me. 

“Oh this...so you’ve been going through my things while I’ve been out, huh? I knew something was off. You don’t seem to care about anything I thought you did.” He scoffed.

“What exactly did you assume I cared about?” 

“I don’t know, that maybe you weren’t the person I thought you were when we first met.” He grumbled, crumpling the picture in his hand.

“Wait! Don’t do that.” I said grabbing his wrist. He raised an eyebrow at me and his grip on the picture loosened. “You know you don’t want to do that…” I warned, softly looking in his eyes. His face made this hurt expression that I never thought I would see on his face. He laid his head on my shoulder. My eyes widened, but then softened knowing he must really miss his father figure. I slowly put my hand on his back. 

“What the hell am I doing, Tim?” he whimpered softly. He actually used my name for once.

“I am probably not the one who should answer that question for you.”

“Yeah? Then who is?”

“Well, I was thinking yourself.” I said trying to use my hand to provide some sort of comfort for him. He was really just a big softie under this helmet. Kind of funny when you think about it.

“I got myself into this mess, so probably not.” He grumbled, letting his weight fall on me. He was crushing me. Crushing. 

“Jason...this really hurts.” I mumbled.

“Sorry…” He said sitting up and staring into my eyes with his. They were glossed, like he had been trying not to cry. How long has it been since he last cried? My heart pounded in my chest as he glanced at my lips. I didn’t like this. He was too close. Far too close.

“Jason.” I muttered, pushing him with my right hand. He took my hand and squeezed it with his own as he continued staring. I couldn’t breathe, what the hell was happening,

“You are really something, no wonder he replaced me with you.” He said inching closer. My eyes widened and I pushed him away.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom.” I blurted out as I made my exit to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and tried to catch my breath. That was too much. I thought about the way he touched my hand and how he stared into my eyes. Blush dusted over my face and I squeezed my eyes shut.

“I don’t like him.” I muttered to myself.


	6. avoided

{Jason Todd’s POV}

After that night he didn’t talk to me. He slept on the floor. He ate alone. He spent most of his time by the fireplace writing or reading. 

I don’t know why I did what I did. However I hated being avoided like this. I started paying attention to what he complained about. Like walking in the place with dirty shoes, leaving my dishes out, or not making the bed. Stupid stuff that Batman used to get onto me about. I gave in, and cleaned up my act. I thought maybe if I did, he might talk to me again. Worth a shot, right? Nothing.

It’s been a week. I’ve had it.

“Tim. Maybe after your done reading your fanfiction you could come eat.”

“Romeo and Juliet is not a fanfiction, moron.” 

There he was, the defensive thing he was. “Yeah, yeah. I made some eggs, I thought we could eat together.”

“Fine.” He grumbled getting up and walking over to the table sitting at the end. I sat next to him, partly to get on his nerves and well I wanted to sit next to him. “Do you have to be this close?”

“Do you have to be that far away?” I asked raising an eyebrow getting a huff out of him. I served him his plate and he picked at his food. I sighed and took a bite. “So, what’s happening in the book?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Romeo thinks Juliet is dead so he’s going to kill himself.” Tim mumbled.

“Dark much?”

“I guess.”

That’s enough of this.

“Look, about last week, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Silence. “I’m sorry, okay?” Still silence. “What? What do I have to do to make it up to you?”

“I don’t know.” He said getting up and walking away. I groaned and rested my face in my hands. I really did it didn’t I? 

It shouldn’t matter. I’m here to do one thing, and that’s make him miserable. So far it was him that was doing a better job at that than me at making someone miserable. He won’t talk to me, then what the hell was I supposed to do about it? I got up and walked to the room seeing him laying on the bed. Facing the wall. 

“Tim, please just listen to me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that.” I said sitting on the end of the bed. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t shift when I sat on the bed either. “What the hell do you want me to do? Are you lost for words, were you expecting more?” I growled. He stayed silent.

“Tim for fuck sake, just tell me-” 

Oh. His lips were on mine and he had his eyes tightly shut. He was a sloppy kisser, and god it was cute. I kissed back finally closing my eyes. To think he would be the one to make the first move. His teeth hit mine as he tried to deepen the kiss. I chuckled and pulled him closer. We stayed like that for a while. Kissing, lightly groping, grinding against one another. 

I pulled away first. Now I was lost for words. The blush on his cheeks made my face heat up. God, this was embarrassing. We both avoided eye contact and looked around the room. He got up and walked off to the bathroom, leaving me with my thoughts. I had to admit, I haven’t been flustered in a while.

“Tim..” I groaned getting up and going to the bathroom. Of course the door was locked. I sighed and rested my forehead against the door. “Can we...talk about what happened?” I didn’t get a response and I didn’t really think I would. “We don’t have to talk.” I said, laughing lightly. I couldn’t even lighten the mood. Damn. “Look, I’m just confused...do you want to open the door?” I asked softly. I moved away as I heard the lock being played with. The door cracked open. Was this an invitation inside? I hesitated before entering.

God, wow, what a sight. He sat toilet lid, his face flushed red, and hard.

“Fix it.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. My mouth hanged open slightly.

“I don’t think we should.” No, what was I saying? I wanted too, I really did, but it didn’t feel very right.

“Why, you probably want it as badly as I do.” He said smirking slightly. What happened to my babybird?

“I don’t know about that…” I mumbled. Who am I fooling, of course I did. Again, just not the time. “I just don’t think we should right now.” I muttered, licking my lips. Before I knew it I was kicked out of the bathroom and the door was slammed shut. Dammit. 

Back to being avoided, right?


	7. time to let go

{Tim Drake’s POV}  
Everything was great, or normal so to speak. I was able to sleep well at night, I ate regularly, I got to read books, and I didn’t have to be around Jason so much. Then, well, I made out with him...and told him to fix my erection. He surprisingly refused and now I sit in the bathroom with regret plastered on my face. On top of all of that, I’m still painfully hard.

I have never wanted to die more. Why did I even think that he would want to touch me? He probably thought I was a disgrace because I stole the thing he loved most from him. Being Robin. Did I get the wrong idea? If I remember correctly he wanted to kiss me first, I thought he wanted this. I...wanted it.

Thankfully thinking over everything made me soft again. I sighed before getting up the courage to walk out of the small bathroom we shared. I looked down to see Jason holding Romeo and Juliet in his hands, sitting next to the bathroom door. 

“You really have bad taste in books.” He said, laughing softly. I had to admit that he knew how to make me smile, even in this situation. “Tim, I really just want to talk. Please?” He asked, with a soft tone I didn’t think he could make. I nodded and sighed sitting in front of him, leaning my head against the wall.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry… I know I kind of fucked up back there. Tim I feel like a dumbass. I really do. I’m going to”, he paused a sigh escaped from his lips before he looked down and said, “I’m letting you go.”

Wait, what?


	8. great timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, so, so sorry about the terrible short chapter, and how long it’s taken me to upload. school has been stressful along with my other issues. please forgive me. love you guys  
> \- kas

{Jason Todd’s POV}

Sometimes you realize that you were wrong. This was one of those times. I had to let Tim go. He was catching feelings for a dead man walking. Literally, and I wasn’t going to let him. No, not me. Not someone like me. A juvenile delinquent that died around his very age, only to come back to make things worse. 

The worst part about this is; there’s nothing that I hate more than goodbyes. Never been good at saying goodbye so I never really do. I get tongue tied, and I hate the look in the other person's eyes. The tears building up, their confusion, the disappointment, and oh I could certainly go on. I hate it.

It had been a day since that conversation and I was getting ready to hand him back to Batman. I hate to admit it, but I was going to miss babybird. He was starting to grow on me. Which was bad. He shouldn’t like a criminal like me, and I shouldn’t like a hero like him. It was in his nature to see the good in people. I’m just surprised he saw something in me.

I will return him tonight. I know the old man will be pleased to have his little sidekick back at his side. He always was one to get lonely. Even though he always claims he “loves to work alone.” Loves to work alone my ass. There wouldn’t have been another Dick Grayson then, or Jason Todd. He would have stopped at Grayson. He would have stopped at even thinking of having a partner.

Avoiding Tim hasn’t been easy, but I know how to avoid someone when I really want to. I have my spot. The only one who knows about it is-

“Jason..” 

Bruce. Great timing, right?


	9. misunderstandings

{Tim Drake's POV}

Where did I go wrong? It’s kind of a rhetorical question at this point because I could list out twenty things at least. Starting with becoming robin. I was so sure that I could be a better robin, one that would avenge the other two. Not to be better, but to make sure I wouldn’t get replaced. To make sure that I could honor them myself. Naive much?

Jason became distant. He was surprisingly good at avoiding people. He used to try to annoy me, and stay around a lot. Now I don’t even know if he lives here anymore. I’m starting to wonder if I misinterpreted everything. From the kiss, to the grinding, and the inevitable let down. Was I just too eager for something that wasn’t there, or was he too afraid to keep going?

I can’t lie. I wanted him. Part of me still does. I’m alone in this makeshift batman cave he made, and for once I actually hate it. I hate being alone in here. I miss him. His presence, his warmth, and everything he carried with him into the room. All I have is the smell of him left on the bed we share. 

I inhale the scent, taking in as much of it as I can. Oh god, what would it feel like to be touched by him. I wonder if his hands are a lot softer than I imagine. Maybe they are coarse and have definition, but I’m okay with either. I just want to feel him against me. This must be the hormones talking because I can’t stop thinking. I can’t stop the hand going down my stomach, and pelvis finally touching the brim of my underwear. I hesitate before pushing my hand into my underwear. 

“..Jason..” I groan

 

————————————  
meanwhile: {Jason Todd’s POV}

“Finally found me, old man.” I grumbled sighing. He didn’t say anything as he stood tall over me. I rolled my eyes. “Lost for words? Maybe expected more?” I asked looking up at him.

“I saw you die...I am….surprised to see you Jason.” 

“Save it. I don’t want to hear what I already know will be said.” I grumbled standing up. “You’re looking for red robin aren’t you?” I asked him, brushing the black hair out of my face. 

“I am as a matter of fact. You wouldn’t happen to know his whereabouts, would you?” 

“Don’t talk to me like a child. I will bring him to you tomorrow. Just the way you left him.”, I said patting his shoulder, “Not the way you left me..” I muttered under my breath. Before he could retaliate, I was gone.

———————————  
meanwhile: {Tim Drake’s POV}

“Jason...Jason…” I moaned, as I rubbed the head of my cock. I squeezed the sheets as tears filled my eyes. I’m disgusting. This is disgusting. Usually I got off just to do it. Just to get a release. Right now, however, I couldn’t control myself. No, I wouldn’t, I wanted to cum for a reason this time.

My mind wouldn’t let me think anything other than him. I thought about his chiseled torso, and how the scars on his body gave him more definition. I tried not to moan as I thought about his size. I didn’t care how big he was, I just wanted him. I wanted him so bad. So bad that if he walked through that door right now I would let him do whatever he wanted. 

“Tim…” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

“I...I just was…” I mumbled trying to get my hand out of my pants. I spoke too soon didn’t I? I’m tired of these annoying and tedious misunderstandings. “I’m a human, we get horny...so what. Stop staring at me like that.” I grumbled. I reached for a tissue, then I realized Jason is not the type to have tissues next to his bed. I squeezed my hand, feeling the pre-cum and sweat cling to my palm. He kept staring at me, and I hated it. “I know...I’m disgusting aren’t I? I shouldn’t have...taken your spot. I shouldn’t have ever been robin. I should have never...fallen...for you..” I mumbled.

“Are you...an idiot?” His voice echoed in my head. I don’t know, was I? Then I realized he wasn’t agreeing with anything I just said. I realized that his lips were on mine. I realized that maybe, just maybe for the first time there wasn’t a misunderstanding.


	10. he knew what he was doing

{Jason Todd}

On my way back, I thought about how I could avoid Tim. There’s no reason to stick around the last night and then kick him out in the morning. It wouldn’t make sense and quite honestly, it wouldn’t be right. 

I found myself back in my dark underground hideout. I took off my jacket, sighing as I made my way around the ‘house’, if you could call it that. There wasn’t any sign of Tim around. I peeped in the kitchen, and by the fireplace. Nothing. I made my way to my room, stopping in my tracks as I heard moans on the other side of the door. 

Fuck…

I opened the door to see Tim moaning my name with his hand moving in his pants. I paused unsure of what to do, or how to approach the situation right in front of me. Tim noticed me, and pulled his hand quickly out of his pants. A faint pink dusted his cheeks, and he looked away from me. 

“I...I just was…” he paused looking around frantically with something to wipe his hands with. “I’m a human...we get horny...so what? Stop staring at me like that.” he mumbled to me, squeezing his hand.

I stood there frozen. I want to ruin him.

“I know...I’m disgusting aren’t I? I shouldn’t have...taken your spot. I shouldn’t have ever been robin. I should have never...fallen...for you..” he mumbled looking down at his hands. 

He’s…fallen for me? He deserves all of that and more. My heart raced with anger. 

How could he assume that I didn’t feel the same way. I thought I was obvious- too obvious at that. I felt sickening. Why would he ever say something like that. 

Well then again I now remember why I captured him in the first place. Just for being robin. For ‘stealing’ my place. Damn am I stupid.

“Are you...an idiot?” I asked walking over to him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. I could tell he wasn’t expecting it. To be honest with myself, I wasn’t either. I didn’t think I had the balls to do it. Looks like they finally dropped.

He put his arms around me and moved on my lap. Our bodies clashed with each other. It wasn’t as passionate as it should been. He was needy, but I couldn’t say anything. I was greedy. A rush came over us both as we felt the friction of our clothed cocks rub against one another. Jesus fuck- I never have wanted to have sex with someone more. 

“Oh...kitten..” I moaned into his mouth. That’s when I think I ruined the moment. He laughed into my mouth pulling away. I had to admit, it was embarrassing. Incredibly so.

“Really? kitten?” he asked scoffing at me. “What do you want to be called then, huh? I thought we were having a moment.” I grumbled rubbing my face as I leaned back on the pillows. 

“Kitten is fine, I guess...I just didn’t take you for the one to be into that stuff.” he chuckled softly. 

“Shut up.” I mumbled pulling him back into a kiss. He made a small moan when I grabbed his ass. He didn’t move away from my touch. Which encouraged me more to get him undressed quicker. Our bodies seemed to cling to our clothes more than ever as we tried to rip them off of each other. He paused to look at the scars on my torso. He ran his fingers gently over them, it sent goosebumps across my skin. No one had ever been this gentle with me.

“I like them…” he mutters. I paused before taking his shirt off. I pressed soft kisses on his chest getting him to moan softly. 

“I like you…” I uttered against his soft pale flesh. He took initiative for himself. He tried to pull my pants down ravenously. I couldn’t help but chuckle softly. I assisted him by unbuckling my belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. There was a small sound of satisfaction from him, as he was able to pull the pants off of me. He was so eager and impatient that he began to suck the clothed head of my cock. A groan of pleasure escaped from my lips. His mouth left my underwear damp as he licked over the fabric. Although I’m certain that wasn’t the only reason for them being drenched. 

My breath hitched- more I couldn’t breathe once I felt his soft lips come into contact with my hard-on directly. “Tim…” I moaned running my fingers through his silky black hair. He knew what he was doing to me didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was cringe worthy


	11. this is now

{Tim Drake's POV}

God, he was just a huge as I imagined. He was around seven inches, I was only an inch off from being the same size. Fuck, his cock was beautiful. I couldn’t stop blushing despite the fact that I was sucking on it. His face and his grunts made my cock twitch more than it already was. 

“Tim...yes like that..” he mumbled as he ran his fingers through my hair. I loved the way he said my name. So low and lustful, like saying it made him feel just as hot and bothered as it made me. I’m inexperienced when it comes to giving a blowjob, but Jason didn’t seem to mind. It was like he had just discovered this feeling. I was leaking with anticipation, greedy for more. I could barely control myself. I found myself surprised for caving in first. 

I pulled my mouth from his cock, a small pop followed. “Jason...I want you inside of me.”

“Oh God…” he muttered breathlessly. “Tim, I know we’re most of the way into it, but I have to be honest,” he mumbled. My stomach dropped, what did I do? Was I not good enough? “It’s just that a criminal and a hero so to speak...we shouldn’t, you know.” he trailed off. “Jason, I don’t care about your past. I care about the present and as long as you’re trying your best to do the right thing...then I want you.” I said before he could continue. A small laugh came from him.   
“I guess I ruined the moment again?” he asked rubbing his neck. “A little.” I admitted smiling. 

Before I knew it we were kissing again. He was pulling every item of clothing off of me. I moaned softly when he touched my hard leaking cock. “Please…” I mewled. “Beg some more, kitten.” he whispered against my flesh. Goosebumps covered my skin as he sucked on my neck. “Please...I need more..” I groaned unhappy about being teased like this.

“Need more what?” he asked. I hated how he teased me playing dumb. He knew exactly what I wanted. “I want you inside of me, Jason. Fuck me with your huge cock.” I mumbled, giving him exactly what he wanted. The blush on his face made it all worth saying. “Fuck, you didn’t have to be that specific. I nearly came from just that, kitten.” he mumbled, kissing my neck. 

“We don’t have any lube, I can’t just push it in it’d hurt.” he said, before he stuck his fingers in his mouth. I bit my lip and looked away nervously.

“Tell me if it hurts..” he whispered as he circled his spit slicked fingers around my greedy hole. I whimpered pushing against his fingers. He pulled away and gave me a look. I sighed and let him take it slow. He was afraid of hurting me, which I thought was cute and thoughtful. My breath seemed to get caught in my throat as he pushed his full index finger into me.

“How’s that?” the nervousness in his voice made me smile a bit. “It’s good..keep going.” I reassured him. He nodded and wiggled his finger around inside of me. I made a small sound as he began to push in the second finger. The stretch wasn’t pleasant, but I knew what would happen soon enough. Soon I’d be feeling ecstasy, complete bliss. He curled his fingers inside of me getting a rather loud moan out of me. He couldn’t help but groan at it. 

“Is this good?” he asked hurriedly. He was getting impatient. “Yes..yes keep going- ah ow no!” I yelled as he shoved in the third finger. He began shoving and curling his fingers in me getting the most embarrassing sounds I’ve ever made in my life. “Ah, ah nghm Jason!” I moaned. “God, stop please ah I’m going to...fuck I’m cumming!” I moaned as my body shook and cum spurted onto my stomach.

“You came untouched..” he said slightly amazed and smug. I whimpered a bit.

“Are you sure you want to go this far.”

“Jason if you don’t shove your cock in my ass I’m going to do it myself.” I growled. He chuckled and lined up with my ass. “Impatient aren’t we?” he said 

“You’re one to tal- ahh..” I moaned as he pushed in slowly. His cock pulsed inside of me. He was twitching inside of me. “Jason..” I mumbled wrapping my legs around him. “Fuck..” he muttered as he stood still. “You can move. I’m ah, I’m okay..” I said softly, cupping his face as he started to move slowly. “Faster.” I muttered. He listened speeding up and moaning into my ear. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and moaned with him. 

Soon the bed was shaking along with his thrusts. He slowed down every once and a while to keep himself from cumming. “I’m close Jason..” I moaned softly. He nodded grunting, I’m sure that meant he was close too. As he slammed into me harder, I let out a series of whimpers before cumming. He moaned lowly in my ear as he filled me up to the brim.

“Be with me...Tim. Don’t go back..” he mumbled against my neck.


	12. when you're ready

{Jason Tod’s POV}

All the things I could have said after sex, I said that. I’ve never really been one to commit to something. I don’t commit to family, to friends (with the exception of some), and I sure as hell do not commit to romantic relationships. The whole going out thing has never really been my thing. It was Dick’s thing and Roy’s, but I liked to play around. 

I was so sure about Tim that I blurted that sentence out without even thinking. What was he supposed to say to me after that? I wouldn’t blame him if he got up and left right then and there. Truthfully I wanted the company, a friend, a lover, the sex- I wanted it all. I just didn’t know if I was ready, let alone Tim. 

Although my whole life I’ve never been ready for anything. All the dumb and crazy shit that has happened, I wasn’t perpared for. I’m all about risk taking, but this scared me. More than I realized.

“What?” Tim finally mumbled, breathlessly.

“Just get some sleep…” I tried to avoid repeating myself. 

“No, what?” he asked as he sat up. He was on top of me before I could respond or even think of a lie. “Stay with you?” he whispered, almost as if it was taboo. Am I really that bad?

“Why not?” I asked.

“Jason, I’m seventeen, and you kidnapped me. Bruce is worried, he can’t be alone.”

“What makes you think that I can be alone?” I snapped back.

“Jason, please-”

“I get it. I’ll take you back tomorrow, don’t worry about it.” I said turning over. This was bound to happen. Haven’t I made enough mistakes?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m fragile, but... i like feedback.
> 
> \- kas


End file.
